Gavin
Main= Gavin is a skilled police captain. This profession is a cover for his actual job as an Evol agent. He is one of the four love interests of the MC. Appearance Gavin is a fairly tall man with an impressive physique despite his age. He has short chestnut brown hair with slight bangs, along with light brown, almost golden, eyes. Gavin also had a scar running between his neck and left collarbone (the origins of this scar is unknown). He is usually seen in a light blue denim jacket along with a white shirt and black pants. Personality Gavin appears to be a stoic and unapproachable individual at the beginning, and may even be seen as arrogant. However, as the story progresses, and the MC gets closer to him, she is able to see many sides of Gavin she did not think were possible. Gavin shows to have a soft spot for the MC, never outright expressing his content, but instead shows it in his actions and small smiles reserved only for the MC. He is also shown to be very protective of the MC, and on several occasions, saved her life. Story Chapter 2 The MC meets Gavin after many years since high school when going to the police station for her latest interview. The two begin to work on a case involving female victims getting kidnapped, but then getting released after a certain period of time. The duo interview Hallow, before the MC gets a phone call from Lucien . Lucien was very cryptic throughout the call but gives the MC an idea that later helps solve the case. After MC gets off the phone, her and Gavin head to the location of the next victim. After searching and collecting clues, Gavin drops the MC to her home, where he parts with her, but not before giving her a gift. Gavin gives the MC a gingko leave bracelet, telling her that he put a tracker on it and that he'll be able to respond whenever she's in trouble. The next day, while walking back from a meeting with Victor , the MC realizes that her surroundings resembled that of her recent dream. Deciding there was no running from the situation, MC turned down a dark alleyway where she was confronted by an Evol hunter. Before the hunter could strike, the wind suddenly picked up, and the MC jumped towards it. She was soon met by Gavin's sturdy arms as he lifted the two into the air. When the two finally get down, Gavin assured the MC that the killer's been caught. The MC then asks Gavin several questions, the main consisting of why she was being attacked and who was after her. Gavin told her that he could not tell her why they wanted her dead (yet). He also mentions that the car accident two weeks ago was no accident, but instead a planned attack. Gavin also mentions here that he knew Victor as kids, but doesn't really know him. (It also was noted by the MC that it looked like Gavin didn't like the fact that he knew Victor). Gavin is the one that tells the MC about her Evol and how it had awakened. Chapter 6 Throughout chapters 6, Gavin acts cryptic, telling the MC to avoid going to the orphanage, as well as asking her information about her past. He visits her in her office and asks to take a photo of a picture of the MC and her father. He comments that she looked thin, to which she responds with, "I may have been undernourished back then? I can't really remember." When asked why he wanted the picture, Gavin replied with "I can't tell you." Before he leaves, Gavin tells the MC to report anyone that may be an evolver. The MC sarcastically responds by saying Gavin was the most suspicious evolver she knew. Gavin's parting message with the MC was "Anyone might hurt you, but I'm the least likely to." While dozing off at work, the MC has a dream about a raging storm, Gavin, and a gun. She wakes up screaming Gavin's name and gets teased by her co-workers before shushing everyone back into doing their work. This dream becomes a reality at the end of chapter 6, where, while out with Lucien, the MC is caught in a terrible storm. She sees Gavin and calls out to him, only for him to point a gun at her and say "Get outta here". Lucien pushes the MC behind him and shields her as Gavin fires the bullet. Chapter 7 it is later revealed in chapter 7 that Gavin's bullet was not aimed towards the MC, but instead towards a bullet a sniper aimed towards her. Gavin tells Lucien to take the MC home while he searched for the culprit, telling her that he will explain things later. The two next see each other when the MC finished booking an interview with the school. The conversation is very awkward, and the MC attempts to leave saying she wanted to go to a restaurant that had a wall of post-it-notes made by teenagers. Gavin tells her he was going with her and the MC remembers all the rumors about Gavin from high school. She flashes back to when she passes by an alleyway and looks inside curiously to see Gavin being handed money by the owners and assumes its extortion, and starts to feel uncomfortable around Gavin. At the restaurant, Gavin acts at home as the MC disapproves under this false impression of him. When Gavin offers to take her to work the next day, she says she has work to do and insists to meet at the school. This was in her mind to spare the shop owners when she interviewed them. Turned out the Gavin actually took the owners’ son to the hospital and paid medical bills; so the owners were paying him back. At that instance Gavin returns, reminding the MC about her interview at their high school, and the two quickly make their way to the building. Once the two reached, they were met by Minor who engaged in some idle chatter. While talking, passbyers began to gossip about Gavin, mentioning his fights and various rumors form their high school years. Minor, wishing to lighten the mood, decided to tease Gavin about his relationship with the MC; in rebuttal, response, Gavin took a swing at Minor, who dodged at the last minute and bumped into a student. The girl who Minor bumped into apologized and then showed a picture of a blonde, telling the three that her roommate had gone missing for three days. Gavin mentioned he was a cop and took her aside for questioning, while telling the MC to get to her interview and wait in the room once it was over, but not before telling Minor the watch over the MC. In the classroom, Minor was talking to the MC about how she felt reading Gavin's letter. Remembering the bloodstained 'warning letter' from Gavin back in high school, MC questions Minor about how he knew about the letter. Minor started to worry as he frantically mutters, "I wasn't supposed to say that", and "Gavin didn't write a warning letter"; he finally told the MC that "you're so blind! You got it all twisted about him!" Once the interview was over, the MC starts to wander through the halls and notices the blonde girl who was supposedly missing for three days run by her. The MC ran after her in an attempt the catch her, only to lose sight of her in the school's theater. The MC continues to search the school for her, only to be out of breath. Before she is able to call Gavin, she hears footsteps approaching her. Before the MC can call for help, she gets knocked unconscious. When the MC comes to, she finds herself on the roof of the school building and tied up. The kidnapper soon starts to drag her to the edge of the roof, as the MC tries to get answers from the man holding her hostage. While dragging her, the kidnapper replies with "Only your death can bring my little sister back! Today you die!" Suddenly, Gavin appears before you, having handcuffed the kidnapper, he unties MC and pulls her into a tight hug. Gavin reassures her that she'll be okay. While the two of them embraced, MC sees a metallic light flash before her eyes. She calls out to Gavin, who pulled her further into him and threw them onto the ground; his body protectively over hers. A bullet was shot and landed right by their heads. Getting up, Gavin told MC to close her eyes as he jumped off the roof building, landing them both safely on the ground. The two eventually let go, and MC asks about the blonde girl to which Gavin assures her that the girl is safe now. MC then shares her theory about how she wasn't kidnapped because she found the blonde girl, but rather for an ulterior motive. Remembering something, Gavin tells the MC to wait where she is while he searches for something. MC remembered the recording pen in her purse and made a note to erase the latter half of the recording before handing it to the police as evidence. Gavin then reappears, asking for MC's hand so that he can put the gingko bracelet on her wrist. MC then speaks up, asking Gavin when he first noticed her. A sly smile makes its way onto Gavin's face as he tells her he didn't remember. In truth, it was a rainy afternoon while the two were in high school. Gavin saw a girl place a handkerchief over a wet cat. The girl looked up and met Gavin's eyes and smiled at him trusting and innocently. Gavin noticed her shiver and placed his jacket over her head as the two charged into the rain. Gavin simply replies with, "I knew who you were way before you noticed me." The two then head to the police station where MC fills out a report of what had happened. On the walk back home, the two talked about the case. Gavin mentions that the man who kidnapped the reader had a sister named Fuse who was bullied and eventually ran away due to her 'strange' abilities. He also tells her that the bullet he shot down at the orphanage, and the one the sniper shot earlier that day were the same; the only conclusion was that someone was targeting her evol abilities. MC then makes a comment along the lines of if the kidnapper was able to save his sister, then this wouldn't have happened, to which Gavin replies with "Then I'm lucky that I had someone catch me before I hit bottom." Thinking about all the trouble Evol caused for her and Fuse, MC asks Gavin if he would want to be an evolver if he had a choice. Gavin tells her, "Yes. When there is someone I want to protect." He then says without any prompt, "It's always darkest before the dawn." The two speak at the same time twice, before Gavin prompts the MC to go first. The MC then hesitantly asks Gavin about the contents of the 'warning' letter he had given her years back. A hurt expression filled Gavin's face as she told him she thought it was a threat or warning, telling her she thought wrong. MC, sensing she had upset Gavin, told him that she never opened the letter due to all the rumors that were being spread around at that time and that she knows what he did was just misunderstood acts of justice. Gavin then asks her what she thinks of him now. ''MC then says that although he may be ill-tempered, he's not the monster people claimed him to be. He instead had a kind-maybe not kind, but an open and clear heart. Hearing this, Gavin smiled and told her her apologies were accepted. He then tells her the contents of the letter were no longer important now that they have 'reconnected'. When MC gets home, she opens up the video she had assigned to Minor earlier. The video starts off with people confessing any unspoken words that they wish they had said. The video soon lands on Gavin, who, when asked, says "My biggest regret? I didn't deliver the letter to the girl personally." Minor then asks about the letter to which Gavin replies that it was a farewell letter; after some more prompting from Minor, Gavin explains the reason for the letter, "Because... the girl said she hates people who leave without saying goodbye the most." When Minor tries asking what was in the letter, Gavin brushes it off, claiming, "That's not important anymore. Leave it in the past. We still got a lot of time together in our future." Later that day, before the MC goes to bed, she gets a message from Gavin, saying that the kidnapper from earlier was working for an organization called ''Black Swan. Chapter 9 After Kiro sends his answers for the interview he promised MC, the MC remembers the words Black Swan from her time in the escape room. She tries to call Gavin to assist him in his investigation but he never picked up. She instead opted for a text message. Once the message was sent, the wind outside her window picked up, and lightning struck in the distance. Backstory (Spoilers) This post contains spoilers for the game, as well as some of Gavin's Dates ; you have been warned. (it may also not be very accurate as this is info up until chapter 7 & the campus date) Gavin grew up in a cold and unwelcoming household. His father was a military officer who knew of Evols. He was disappointed his son showed no evol gene which lead to constantly belittling his son. Gavin was mentioned to have a brother, but the two were never very close. In high school, Gavin never got very good grades, and that combined with his cold demeanor resulted in several rumors of him being an extorter among other things. Gavin meets the MC after getting into a fight with 10 gangsters. They had teamed up on him during a fight on the roof of the school and had stabbed him multiple times. Gavin fought back and managed to defeat most of them. However, the ring leader managed to sneak up on him and throw him off the roof. While tumbling to his demise, Gavin thought about how his family thought of him as useless, and how everyone he meets expects nothing of him and was ready to give up. Suddenly, he heard someone playing the piano while singing along softly. This triggered something in Gavin and awoke his Evol. Gavin had managed to use his Evol to see that it was the MC who was playing the piano, and although she didn't realize it, saved his life. From that moment onwards, Gavin made a promise to always protect her and keep her safe. Abilities Overall Abilities: Gavin has proven himself to be a persistent and durable individual throughout the story. He's shown great mastery over his Evol ability, as well as in hand to hand combat. Gavin is also proficient with guns, as seen as he is able to shoot down bullets (chapter 7). '''Evol Ability: '''Gavin's Evol ability, Wind Control allows him to manipulate the wind into doing his bidding. Gavin is able to use this ability to fly, as well as search for disturbances in his surrounding vicinity. He can also use the wind to track the MC's location as well as emotional distress, as seen when he saves her in chapter 2. So far, no drawbacks or weakness were mentioned. Trivia * In the development stages, the Chinese name was originally intended to be Wang Zhi Nan 王志南 with a totally different design. |-|Gallery= |-|Karma= |-|Footage= Category:Characters Category:Male